<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Получай своё by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198598">Получай своё</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient History RPF, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "AU. Древний Рим. Император Мориарти (Калигула) терроризирует подданных. Хитрый сенатор Майкрофт плетет интриги, втягивая начальника стражи Лестрейда. Империя в страхе, все раболепствуют. Независимый патриций Шерлок и его друг ветеран Джон в опасности. Пейринги и рейтинги любые. Хочется интриг, приключений, ангста, крышесносного Джима и всего такого гордого и бесстрашного Шерлока"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Получай своё</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Древнеримская трава с полей Светония и Йозефа Томана. Осторожно - стилизация и много терминов и т.п., ибо автор не равнодушен к истории.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>Темнота окутывала город. Казалось, что вечно шумный Рим всего через несколько часов полностью погрузиться в спокойствие и умиротворение. Но если вы никогда не были в Риме, то не спешите делать таких предположений. Столица империи никогда не сможет остановить жизнь внутри себя. Ведь жизнь эта есть люди. А Рим очень многолюдный город. И они продолжают заниматься своими делами даже ночью. Вот работяги из ремесленных мастерских рекой льются по улицам прямо в таверны. Там они смогут за кружкой вина обсудить недавнюю шутку, проделанную над их соседом, чью-то неверную жёнушку, восхвалять императора, да мало ли тем найдётся. Лишь бы весело, лишь бы хорошо. И всё равно, что осталось в кармане лишь пара ассов, сейчас это не важно. А завтра император даст ещё. Кажется, после игр будет ужин для всех зрителей. Надо бы обязательно сходить. Ave Caesar!</p><p>Гетеры в разных частях города просыпаются, чтобы успеть подготовить себя для клиентов. Лупанары в Риме бывают разные. Есть заведения, в которых принимают лишь патрициев, где-то, если повезёт, то можно хорошенько заплатить за вход. А ещё работают лупанары, которым всё равно, кто их клиент, лишь бы откидывал монетки. Обычно именно в таких вот учреждениях вынуждены были работать самые нуждающиеся девушки и юноши, зачастую это могли быть и просто рабы. Ночь для них per se дело наживное. В богатых лупанарах до сих пор некоторые гетеры любят вспоминать, как за одну ночь император щедро высыпал им тысячу сестерциев. И пусть он смешно переодевался в женщину и так разгуливал по всему лупанару, никто из посетителей не жаловался. Наоборот, среди клиентов-нобелей стало модно заходить в такие вот заведения, где бывал их любимый император. Ave Caesar!</p><p>Ночь есть великолепное время для заказных убийств, мошенников, воров. Где-то за Тибром быстро-быстро группка плебеев перетаскивает с баржи мешки с мукой. Необходимо до рассвета доставить их в пекарню. Мука, конечно паршивая, но эдил завтра сам её одобрит. А пекарь своим ученикам сам раздаст эту партию. Сэкономленные денежки, конечно же, пойдут в карман эдила, часть останется пекарю. Но народ получит хлеб, которого становится всё меньше. Казна пустеет. Зато говорят, что император заказал каких-то новых животных для завтрашней бойни в Цирке. Ave Caesar!</p><p>Знатные патриции тоже не остаются теперь по ночам на своих виллах. Это прежде закон об оскорблении величества, запрет на роскошь и прочие пакостные решения бывшего императора заставляли даже самых гордых отцов города прятаться по домам и довольствоваться лишь игрой в кости, и то тайной. А сейчас приглашения на ужины посылались каждый вечер. После дневных заседаний в сенаты, в своих лектиках и в сопровождении рабов сенаторы направлялись к Палатину. Сегодня император даёт большой званый ужин в честь дня рождения одной из сестёр. <br/>И пусть ещё утром они перешёптывались в здании сената о несчастном Марие, который получил в наследство огромное состояние. Император беседовал с ним в тот же знаменательный день. Убедил ведь в том, что лучше на всякий случай оставить все богатства ему по завещанию, а он распорядится с ними только на благо народа. А через неделю ему прислали корзинку персиков. Жертвы по покойному ещё, кажется, до сих пор приносятся. Император сильно сетовал, что выдающийся и знатнейший патриций так скоро нас покинул. Объявил день траура по всему Риму, а рабов в доме Мария приказал всех выпороть, кому двести ударов плетью, кому триста, а наиболее близких к хозяину умертвить сразу же. Рабы должны отвечать за своего хозяина. И тут же развернулся в своей пурпурной тоге и со смехом напомнил, что ждёт сенаторов к себе на ужин. А приёмы на Палатине давались пышные. Блюдо сменяло другое, гости смеялись шуткам хозяина, который бегал вокруг одного из сенаторов и предлагал ему одну из своих рабынь на выбор.<br/>-Ну же, почтенный мой Майкрофт, прими этот дар от меня. Ты можешь прямо сейчас нас покинуть с ней. – Император тут же защёлкал пальцами.<br/>Майкрофт, один из самых влиятельных сенаторов, лишь сдержанно улыбался и покачивал головой. Как же его раздражал этот опьяневший от власти Мориарти. В сенате Майкрофт заставлял всех замолчать лишь поднятием руки, после его речи сенаторы единогласно принимали решению в пользу предложения, вынесенного им на рассмотрение. Но сейчас он должен был пресмыкаться перед человеком, который, безусловно, имел большую власть, чем у него. Нет, у него была вся власть. И никто не мог остановить его. Миллионы он высыпал на улицу, сотни тысяч тратил на игрища, приказывал сослать в ссылку за любой не понравившийся ему взгляд или, по его мнению, не столь богатый подарок, достойный его величия. Но казна от этого не пополнялась. Майкрофт уже два раза просил встречи у Мориарти, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос. Его заставляли ждать полдня, а затем отпускали ни с чем. И теперь вот сегодня на глазах у всех его друзей, жены позорит сенатора и нисколько не думает о гордости, о том, что он патриций. <br/>Мориарти лишь притворно вздохнул и внезапно вышел. Все гости тут же приподнялись на своих ложах и взволнованно посмотрели вслед императору. Майкрофт ловил сочувствующие взгляды. Даже Моран, ближайший соратник Мориарти, и тот не решался пойти за последним. Сестра же императора усмехнулась и громко предложила всем отведать недавно пойманного гигантского омара и насладиться танцем. Тут выбежали танцовщицы в разноцветных и прозрачных платках и стали развлекать почтенную публику. Вскоре весёлые нотки флейт сменились резко на грустное пение арфы, и в центр вышел сам император. Он читал отрывок из трагедии о тиране на греческом языке. Когда же он закончил, патриции восторженно закричали Ave Caesar!</p><p>***</p><p>При отце императора Джону жилось более чем хорошо. Воевать он любил, а его уважали за то, что он умел воевать, как следует. Через три года, после того как его забрали в легионеры, Джон узнал от одного новичка о смерти своих родителей-стариков, о том, что их небольшой участок прибрал к рукам местный латифундарий. Кажется, на пятом году он встретил свою сестру в Александрийском лупанаре. Джон недолго думал, выбирая военную карьеру. Он успел даже дослужиться до ветерана, мечтал стать перфектом. Однако смерть их великого полководца разрушила все планы солдата. Джона ещё немного побросало, он подавлял восстания в Африке, а позже ушёл частично по собственному желанию, частично из-за тяжелораненого плеча из армии. Он больше не видел смысла в легионе, где служил, особенно когда власть перешла к нынешнему императору, Мориарти. Войн не было, армия превратилась в посмешище. Как и многие солдаты, оставшиеся без средств к существованию ветеран отправился в Рим.</p><p>Джон шагал бодро, пыль оседала на его сандалии и голени, а невысокий, но крепкий римлянин угрюмо размышлял о предстоящих трудностях. У него остались деньжата от жалования, но их хватало всего лишь на один вечер в таверне. Правда, по слухам император в городе иногда устраивает ужины для бедняков. Жить на подаянии? Нет, не этого желал Джон, чей род, хоть и изрядно обедневший, всегда гордился своим всадническим происхождением. По дороге дня два назад Джон видел телегу ростовщика с огромной поклажей. Торгаши сейчас получали огромную прибыль. Однако старый солдат не смел даже подумать о таком роде занятий. <br/>Через некоторое время Джон разглядел впереди чью-то процессию. Скоро он нагнал их ровно на столько, что бы определить по отношению молодого юноши на великолепном скакуне к его рабам, что бежали рядом, какого сорта этот патриций. «Скорее всего, богатый папаша, беспокойная мать, ужин в одной из вилл и ночь в роскошном лупанаре», - скривился Джон, сплюнул в сторону и замедлил шаг, чтобы ненароком не догнать путников. И всё же мысли солдата предательски возвращались к размышлениям об этом патриции, чью гордую и выпрямленную спину он отлично мог лицезреть. «Странная семья. Отправили путешествовать вот так одного, в сопровождении всего трёх рабов. Тюки небольшие, значит, вещей везёт с собой немного. Но вполне хватит места для каких-нибудь ценностей. Наверняка, у него там драгоценности», - на момент Джона даже посетила коварная мысль, которую он тут же отмёл, встряхнув головой. Нет, не так ветеран будет устраивать себе новую жизнь. Возможно, ему удастся пока остановиться у одного из боевых друзей. Можно наняться грузчиком в порт.</p><p>Внезапно впереди раздались крики, и Джон инстинктивно ускорился, а затем и вовсе перешёл на бег. Когда он подбежал, то успел оглядеться и отметить, что два раба были уже мертвы. Третий, наиболее ловкий всё ещё пытался отбиться от одного из разбойников. А остальные вчетвером окружили скакуна. Патриций удерживал коня, как мог, попутно успевая отражать гладиусом удары клинков. Ветеран тут же присвистнул, чем обратил внимание на себя разбойников, дав время патрицию спешиться и самому наносить удары. Двое из нападавших тут же подбежали к нему. Раз, два, отражение. С мечом Джон не смог бы расстаться даже в Риме. Удар в живот, локтём выбить половину зубов другому. Оглянуться и удивиться проворности и грации, с которой наносил удары патриций. Кивнуть друг другу и разбежаться в стороны, тем самым предоставить разогнавшимся разбойникам, стукнуться головами и навзничь осесть на землю. И последний штрих – добить пятого, который всё же так и не успел убить оставшегося раба. </p><p>Патриций отряхнул свою тогу и оседлал скакуна, который смиренно дожидался его рядом. <br/>-И как же тебя зовут, плебей?<br/>-Вообще-то мой род ведёт свою историю ещё от того самого Ватсона, который спас консула Луция из сражения у Тразименского озера, но можете звать меня Джоном.<br/>Молодой патриций усмехнулся и кивнул ему в ответ, чем явно поразил воина, не привыкшего к признанию его происхождения.<br/>-Тогда уж зови меня Шерлоком. Род Холмсов к твоим услугам. Расскажи-ка мне, где ты так научился драться? <br/>Всю оставшуюся дорогу до Рима они продолжили вместе. Шерлок на коне, Джон, идущий рядом и вспоминающий все интереснейшие сражения, в которых ему удалось побывать, и раб, плётшейся позади и с благоволением моливший своих богов о нежданном спасении.</p><p>2.</p><p>Уже почти все гости собрались. Майкрофт расхаживал среди них и высматривал нужные ему лица. Иногда он останавливался и приветствовал вновь пришедших, предоставляя позже супруге и своим домочадцам заботу о них. Сам же он мимолётом кивнул своему рабу, который знаками показал, что скоро прибудет особенный гость. На него сенатор рассчитывал более всего. Он поспешил к дверям, когда в дом в сопровождении супруги и незнакомого ему спутника вошёл второй консул, разделявший полномочия с императором. <br/>-Любезнейший Гарри! Рад, очень рад видеть тебя и твою жену в здравии. Прекрасна как всегда, Пуэлла. Надеюсь, что вы добрались до нас без происшествий?<br/>-Здравствуй, дорогой Майкрофт. О, нет. Мы с радостью приняли твоё приглашение несмотря на опьяневших плеебеев на улицах Рима. Сегодня император был так добр, что после игр приказал устроить ужин для всех зрителей. Вскоре он даже распорядился досыта накормить и зверей, поставив клетки с ними прямо со столами пирующих. Не правда ли великодушное решение? – консул испытывающе посмотрел на Майкрофта.<br/>-Да, очень великодушно с его стороны. – Майкрофт если и был возмущён расточительностью и безнравственностью Мориарти, то ничем не выдал себя. Ни здесь, по крайней мере, не на виду у всех. Они обсудят это позже. – А кто же это с тобой, мой Гарри?<br/>-Позволь представить тебе моего ближайшего знакомого и опытного солдата. Лестрада недавно перевели, теперь он возглавляет одну из когорт преторианцев. – Консул с улыбкой повернул голову в его сторону.<br/>-Гарри заверил меня, что вы не будете возражать против моего присутствия, несмотря на то, что меня не приглашали. – Лестрад широко улыбнулся.</p><p>Новоиспечённый преторианец был, безусловно, воином высшего класса. Выделяющиеся мускулы говорили о большой силе, во взгляде чувствовался опыт и равнодушие. Лестрад служил в армии в качестве помощника при полководце, мог умело передать послания нужным тоном, позволяя себе частично заменять слова. При этом никто и не догадывался о вмешательстве. А эффект был впечатляющий. Участвовал и в сражениях, искусно владел мечом и храбро бросался на врага. После прекращения военных действий Лестрад уже и не думал, что сможет чего-нибудь добиться через военную карьеру. Политика его не интересовала, но он всё равно ответил на приглашение своего давнего друга Гарри, с которым они ещё вместе тренировались в детстве у одного учителя, приехать в Рим. Тут его ждал сюрприз, который несомненно, был подготовлен консулом. Лестрад охотно вступил на службу, считая про себя, что он служит не императору, а на благо империи. <br/>Майкрофт заинтересованно разглядывал преторианца. Его впечатлила мощь, исходившая от нового знакомого и что-то ещё неуловимое. Возможно преданность, упрямство? Во всяком случае, следует проверить его взгляды, а позднее - на надёжность.<br/>-Да, действительно, Гарри так хорошо меня знает, как будто прочёл мои недавние мысли. Я размышлял о том, что хорошо бы, чтобы к нашему небольшому сообществу присоединился бравый воин. – И Майкрофт ответил улыбкой Лестраду. </p><p>Ударили в гонг, гости поспешили к столу. Майкрофт уложил Гарри и Лестрада по обеим сторонам от себя. Ужин начался. Сначала делились впечатлениями от сегодняшних Игр, восхвалили императора. Заговорили и о младшем брате хозяина.<br/>-Майкрофт, я слышал, что твой брат скоро порадует нас своим присутствием, сколько лет он отсутствовал в Риме? - поинтересовался Гарри<br/>-Шерлок учился в Греции три года. Нашёл себе какого-то старого грека и провёл целый год так же в восточных провинциях. Я, конечно, не совсем одобряю его стремление знать о каждом явлении в жизни. Знания очень важны, но ведь только боги ведают всем, а мы лишь развиваем свои навыки в определённой сфере. <br/>-Но упрямство у него семейное – заметил кто-то из гостей. <br/>Майкрофт наклонил голову и промолчал. Тут же заиграла музыка, призванная прервать возникшую и неприятную для хозяина паузу.</p><p>Внезапно распахнулись двери, и в залу вошёл тот, о ком только что беседовали. Шерлок из рода Холмсов прошёл к рабу, который подал ему чашу с вином, выпил и пристально посмотрел на брата. Первым заговорил Майкрофт:<br/>-Дорогой Шерлок, мы ждали тебя только на днях, но с удовольствием рад встречать тебя сейчас. Майкрофт поднялся с ложа и подошёл к брату, обняв его. Шерлок вяло ответил, вздохнул и повёл головой.<br/>-Майкрофт, ты же сам знаешь, как иногда порой удачно можно найти удобный выход из любой ситуации. Корабль был достаточно быстроходен. Только вот произошёл один неприятный инцидент на дороге уже на подходе к Риму сегодня днём. Но разбойники уже получили своё, а я имел возможность познакомиться с интересным человеком, всадником. <br/>Шерлок молча обвёл взглядом гостей, кивнул знакомым и покинул залу направившись в свою часть дома. Майкрофт извинился за брата перед гостями и объяснил его уход вероятной усталостью от путешествия. Он мысленно обещал себе поговорить с братом ещё утром, а сейчас он должен закончить начатое. </p><p>***</p><p>Вот уже несколько дней Шерлок, безусловно, скучал в Риме. Утром следующего дня после его возвращения, как и следовало ожидать, Майкрофт попытался провести с ним воспитательную беседу. Монолог Майкрофта (а по-другому это никак нельзя было назвать) не увенчался успехом. Ни оваций, ни ответной, пусть даже колкой, реплики. Шерлок лишь ухмыльнулся и вышел из комнаты. Он был равнодушен к заботам старшего из братьев о политической карьере одного и хотя бы о безопасности второго. А то, что в Риме новый император, главными занятиями которого были увлечения и пытки, Шерлок воспринял без удивления. Как предсказуемы люди! И молодой патриций уединился в своей комнате, посвятив себя новым свиткам, которые он привёз с собой из восточных провинций и частично из Греции. </p><p>Однако такого времяпрепровождения хватило лишь на пару дней. После проведённого весь день бездумного хождения по вилле и опытов над домашней челядью Майкрофт поспешил пригласить Скотта. Это был подающий надежды, но уже не молодой человек из одного очень знатного рода. Главным его достоинством, безусловно, для Майкрофта являлась лишь его полезность: этот человек входил в круг приближённых к Мориарти. Познакомив его и Шерлока, Майкрофт бы решил один вопрос, на случай провала его заговора. Отец Скотта, кстати, тоже сенатор, был должником Майкрофта, оказавшим тому услуг. Так что Скотт вполне подходил на роль покровителя Шерлока. Майкрофт, конечно, не желал, чтобы их род был запятнан переходом младшего брата на сторону убийцы старшего. И всё же любовь к несносному братцу и стремление защитить его переселили фамильную гордость. Чтобы там не говорили о холодности Майкрофта его противники в Сенате. </p><p>Улицы Рима были всё теми же, как их и запомнил Шерлок несколько лет назад перед отбытием на Восток. Такие же шумные и тривиальные, наполненные снующим без дела плебсом, в общем отвратительно-скучные. А в прочем он сам был такой последние два дня, без определённых целей слишком всё бесполезно и серо. И даже не смотря на то, что он шёл сейчас куда-то, ведомый новым знакомым, которого ему подсунул Майкрофт. Шерлок и имя его сразу у себя в голове отметил пометкой «Нужно при крайней необходимости», развернёт этот свиток мысленно когда-нибудь.</p><p>Шерлок настоял на том, чтобы они пошли пешком, хотя у ворот их уже ждали носилки и рабы. Патрицию было любопытно оценить изменения, если они, естественно, произошли в Риме. Вот только новые постройки отнюдь не поражали ум, и Шерлок стал разглядывать людей, встречающихся им. Благо охранники этого напыщенного идиота не всех расталкивали с их пути. Было что-то забавное в том, чтобы по складкам тоги или состоянию ладонь определить, чем же занимался несколько минут назад конкретный человек. После этого никакого интереса он уже не мог представить для Шерлока. Да и какой разумный муж станет интересоваться, с кем там развлекался вот этот типичный красавчик-бездельник, которого окликнул и остановил знакомый-идиот (Шерлок дважды про себя назвал его определённым идиотом). </p><p>Младший из Холмсов с явным скучающим видом стоял подле и не хотел даже вслушиваться в их беседу. Шерлока привлекло кое-что другое. На углу улицы, где они задержались, располагалась небольшая ремесленная мастерская по производству керамической посуды. Стол с товаром обступили какие-то женщины, некоторые с кричащими детьми за руку или с корзиной подмышкой. Внезапно послышался треск и громкие ругательства в чей-то адрес. К мастерской подбежало ещё несколько человек, Шерлок так и не смог разглядеть виновника. Было очевидно, что кто-то разбил один из кувшинов. Шерлок хотел уже отвернуться, но тут грубо закричали: «Понабралось тут этих солдат, ходят тут по всему Риму, как будто у себя дома. Вот бы…» Далее Шерлок не слушал, так как от толпы поспешно отделились двое и зашагали в сторону Тибра. Светлая макушка одного из них показалась патрицию смутно знакомой. А когда предполагаемый знакомый чуть развернул голову и что-то быстро сказал второму, Холмс мгновенно узнал профиль своего недавнего спасителя. </p><p>Как назло, знакомый-идиот (которого Шерлок был готов проклинать, хотя и не верил во всю эту чушь) позвал Холмса по имени, кажется, представил его своему собеседнику и говорил что-то там про приглашение на тренировку, где будет управлять колесницей сам император.</p><p>3.</p><p>Шерлок и его новый знакомый, чьё имя он так и не собирался вспоминать, подошли к Цирку прямо перед заездом, в котором участвовал император Мориарти. Они остановились у трибун, правда, солнце, уже прошедшее свой зенит на этот день, ослепляло их с противоположной стороны. Молодой патриций приложил ладонь ко лбу и стал вглядываться в человеческие фигуры. На входе в Цирк, где и была стартовая линия, толпились его ровесники, эти избалованные, завитые, ухоженные мальчишки. Впрочем, до них Шерлоку не было дела, вливаться в ряды раболепствующих он всё же не собирался. Не иначе как влияла фамильная гордость, заботливо привитая старшим братиком. </p><p>Затем Шерлок перевёл взгляд на соперника императора. Возможно, матушка Холмсов на месте младшего сына и посочувствовала бы юнцу. Слишком красив лицом (не то, чтобы Шерлок разбирался в мужской красоте, как и в красоте вообще, у него всегда были свои методы, выделить человека из толпы), при этом довольно тощ, неуклюж, судя по кривым ножкам и нервным движениям (впрочем, неудивительно, что парень волнуется, когда ему выпала такая честь - состязаться с самим императором). А ещё Шерлок был точно уверен, что юнец бросал очень заинтересованные взгляды в сторону мужчины крепкого телосложения с густыми светлыми волосами, в свою очередь с неким обожанием следившим за Мориарти. Холмс практически подавил усмешку, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание своего спутника. В амурных делах Шерлок предпочитал сохранять позицию как можно более дальнюю. </p><p>Самого же императора Шерлок пока не готов был описать точно и бесповоротно. Что-то крылось за этими круглыми томными глазами, не вполне высоким ростом, но грациозным шагом, которым тот подошёл к своей колеснице. Холмс не назвал бы императора Мориарти "божественно прекрасным" (если цитировать спутника Шерлока), но что-то притягательное в нём было. И Шерлок был уверен полностью, что привлекала его загадочность и не знание характера, поведения императора. Было всё же любопытно, как такая персона могла удерживать власть в своих руках, есть ли у него харизма, умение полководца, добродетель, блестящий ум, безжалостные гримасы лица? Хоть что-то, что было присуще вождям Рима ещё с древнейших времён.</p><p>Размышления Шерлока были прерваны гулким звуком трубы, начался заезд. Стоило признать, что Мориарти правил весьма искусно, в какие-то моменты он ослаблял поводья, где-то ещё сильней прихлёстывал коня. Его соперник тоже не уступал императору в умении управлять колесницей. К тому же юнец слишком сильно хотел показать свои способности. Шерлок даже и не сомневался кому именно. Однако, когда они оба, почти поравнявшись, проезжали мимо стоявших уже на трибунах Шерлока с его спутником-идиотом (патриций снова вернулся к этому мысленному прозвищу, а иначе разглагольствующего о благодетелях и талантах молодого императора нового знакомого нельзя было назвать), Шерлок отчётливо разглядел взгляд Мориарти. О, этот взгляд восхищал и пугал одновременно. До этого, бывший спокойным, даже несколько меланхоличным, теперь император с призывом, насмехаясь и вопрошая, на что такое ещё способен его соперник, на что ещё способны все остальные, что бы остановить его, его власть, бесспорное владение ситуацией, контроль над людьми? Это был призыв всему миру и его же презрение!</p><p>Невозможно дать самую верную причину произошедшему впоследствии. Взгляд императора, который уловил Шерлок, всё же был адресован юнцу-сопернику. То ли последний принял это как вызов, то ли опешил и испугался, но на предпоследнем повороте, он слишком сильно натянул поводья с обеих сторон, его лошадь неожиданно стала на дыбы, преградив при этом дорогу императорской колеснице. Мориарти поспешно постарался остановить своё движение, свернув чуть в бок, но затормозить резко не удалось, потому что колесница перевернулась вместе с императором. В тоже время лошадь юнца испугалась и с огромной скоростью понеслась по арене Цирка, таща за собой уже не способного держать упряжку её колесничего. Тот через несколько мгновений выпал из колесницы и беспомощно закрылся руками, но было уже поздно: взбесившаяся лошадь задавила его. Если бы не подоспевшие киношные, то та же участь ждала бы и императора. </p><p>Лошадь сумели поймать и заколоть на месте тут же, а Мориарти помогли встать на ноги. Но он только от всех отмахнулся и направился в сторону бездыханного тела его бывшего соперника, раскинувшимся теперь навзничь со сломанными рёбрами и шейными позвонками. Злобно на него взглянув, император отвернулся и, прихрамывая, направился к выходу из Цирка. Всё в нём напоминало рассвирепевшего зверя. Шерлоку было интересно, чем он же себя так сдерживал, что ещё не приказал отхлестать всех находившихся поблизости людей. Возможно, это был тот самый крепкий высокий мужчина, который поспешил к своему императору и теперь что-то нашёптывал ему на ухо, побаиваясь при этом положить руку тому на плечо. Холмс-младший передёрнул плечами и сам поспешил удалиться с трибун, в одиночку. </p><p>***<br/>Умел ли Джон Ватсон хранить секреты? Во всяком случае, у него была тайна, одна из них, и одна из тех, с которыми не знаешь просто, что делать. С его возвращения в Рим прошла всего неделя, а он был уже втянут в какую-то очередную и явно политическую игру. Ещё четыре дня потребовалось ему на раздумья, и однажды утром он всё же собрался и решительно вышел из своей комнатушки с грубо сколоченным столом, табуретом и тюфяком для сна, предоставленной так любезно Майком, старым товарищем по оружию. От работы в порте начали появляться какие-то особые мозоли. По крайней мере, Ватсон до сих пор не смирился с тем, что после многолетнего управления манипулой ветеранов, он теперь вынужден зарабатывать себе на хлеб, таская мешки с прогнившим зерном. В большей части гордый всадник мог винить в своём положении нового императора. И всё же, направляясь сейчас на розыски виллы Холмсов, он осознано хотел предотвратить что-то ужасное, что-то грядущее. </p><p>Семейное гнездо Холмсов отыскалось достаточно быстро. Джону повезло, и он наткнулся на улочке случайно с тем самым слугой, выжившим после нападения на Шерлока. Завидев своего спасителя, раб сам первым обратился к Ватсону, начав с горячих благодарностей и вознесений. Джон лишь мягко улыбнулся, он не стремился воспользоваться ситуацией и надменно смотреть на расстилавшегося у него в ногах мужчину. Когда, наконец, раб встал и осведомился, что же привело господина в эту часть города, Ватсон честно признался о цели своей прогулки. Мэтью, а именно так звали слугу, как выяснил ненароком Джон позднее, поспешил отвести Ватсона до семейной виллы и завёл во двор. Сам же слуга отправился в дом, чтобы узнать, свободен ли господин Шерлок и сможет ли тот принять посетителя. В ожидании Ватсон оглядел достаточно обширный для города внутренний двор, наполненный снующими повсюду людьми, а судя по ржанию коней, сзади дома располагалась ещё как минимум конюшня, не считая, конечно, пристроек для слуг. Джон невольно присвистнул и усмехнулся тому, как всё же боги умудряются распределить судьбы. </p><p>Мэтью вернулся достаточно быстро и с прискорбным видом сообщил, что его хозяин в данный момент занят, однако к великому счастью его и богов, он просил передать, что готов встретиться с господином Джоном на закате солнца в таверне, которая находится в двух кварталах от рыночной площади, и что при желании Ватсона, он, Мэтью, может даже отвести того туда. Когда раб закончил свою речь, Джон снова улыбнулся, обрадованный в том, что ему не отказали. Так же Ватсон поспешил всё же отделаться от настойчивой помощи раба, он вполне сам представлял, где находится это место. Остаток дня Джон провёл бездумно гуляя по Риму, отмечая про себя изменения, которые приобрёл город с тех пор, как Ватсон был ещё мальчишкой и приезжал в столицу вместе с отцом.</p><p>4.</p><p>Солнце клонилось к закату, и таверна начала постепенно заполняться шумом и гамом от заходящих на кружечку вина посетителей. Жена хозяина поспешно протискивалась между столиками, успевая подавать заказы и кокетливо улыбаться какому-нибудь рабочему, который вроде бы и ненароком ущипнул её за бока. Джон постарался сесть как можно ближе к тёмному углу, заказал всего лишь воды и стал посматривать на входную дверь. <br/>Шерлок появилась достаточно скоро, хотя бывший солдат не сразу его бы узнал в полумраке своего угла. Патриций умело замаскировался, накинув на себя какую-то старую робу, чёрные кудри были чем-то перепачканы, никакой гордой осанки, протёртые сандалии. Вот только глаза, весёлые, с искорками, предвкушавшие что-то, вопреки тому усталому, замученному взгляду батрака, несмотря на всю его внешнюю безмятежность.  <br/>Приметив Джона, Шерлок неторопливо обогнул пару столиков, прошёл мимо хозяина таверны - Джону показалось или патриций слегка улыбнулся веселому толстячку?- и неожиданно оказался прямо над ним. Всадник поднял голову, странно, но в полумраке прозрачные глаза Холмса как будто бы светились, к тому же в них промелькнула какая-то мягкость, смешанная с радостью. Однако лицо его было столь серьёзным, что Джон нервно потёр раненое плечо, стараясь не выдать своё беспокойство, придав выражению лица, наверное, ещё большую решительность, чем обычно. Холмс слегка кивнул в сторону и отошёл от Джона, Ватсон поспешно привстал и не зря. <br/>- Эй, Анджело, вина мне и моему другу, а можно и чего-нибудь сладенького - Шерлок по-приятельски его обнял и крикнул хозяину. Джон мог поклясться всеми богами, что патриций подмигнул тому, кого он назвал Анджело, сам же ветеран натянуто улыбнулся, правда, поспешно. Шерлок подтолкнул Джона за какую-то занавеску, внутри было темно, но можно было разглядеть деревянную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. <br/>На людях всё равно не безопасно, шпионы императора могут повстречаться там, где их не ждёшь, - Холмс наклонился поближе к  Джону так, что некоторые кудри слегка касались щеки всадника. – А у Анджело здесь несколько комнат для уединения. Он мне обязан за спасение от виселицы, единственный раз, когда я воспользовался своим положением. Достаточно удобно, чтобы спрятаться от чужих ушей. <br/>Видимо, последняя фраза уже относилась к тем самым комнатам наверху. Они быстро поднялись  и зашли в дальнее помещение, скудно, но чисто обставленное. Шерлок по-хозяйски сел за небольшой квадратный столик, приглашающе посмотрев на Джона. Последний тоже устроился, как раз вовремя, так как к ним зашёл Анджело, принося бутылку вина, два на удивление чистых стакана и немного закуски.  Подмигнув Джону, толстячок удалился. Ватсон смутился, но смешок со стороны патриция его отвлёк.<br/>Не обращай внимания, Джон. Анджело не привык видеть меня в компании других людей – Шерлок отодвинул от себя вино и внимательно посмотрел на  всадника – А теперь рассказывай. <br/>Сначала мне хотелось бы кое-что узнать - Джон прежде налил себе всё же вина и опустошил почти половину стакана одним глотком, а затем так же пристально посмотрел на Холмса.  – Откуда ты знал, что я хотел рассказать о чём-то важном? Я никому не говорил, Мэтью не просил передавать это. <br/>Холмс усмехнулся и закатил глаза, затем осмотрел Джона. Тот ждал, с удивлением заметив для себя, затаив дыхание. <br/>-Ты беден, это факт, но держишься гордо. Вряд ли пришёл за деньгами. Раз так, то зачем ещё? Шантажировать? Откуда у тебя  была бы ценная  информация о Холмсах? Поверь, брат о многом позаботился. Кто видел тебя в бою, сразу бы отметил многолетний военный опыт. Твоя речь выдаёт твоё прошлое. Классическая латынь с небольшой примесью наречий южных провинций.  Скорее всего, воевал в Африке. Но получил прежде неплохое образование.  Воевал достаточно долго, но зачем выходцу из знатной семьи начинать карьеру с простого солдата? Вывод – знатный, но обедневший род - всадник. После ранения вернулся в Рим, но явно нанялся на какую-то физическую работу- мозоли военных отличаются, поверь мне, от мозоль рабов. Нет важных связей, семья? Маловероятно, как я уже говорил, обедневший род, а значит никакой помощи. Родители, я бы сказал, уже отошли в подземное царство- если такое существует, естественно. Вряд ли единственный ребёнок в семьи. Привык заботиться. Младший брат? Имеет доступ в бани или что-то тому подобное?  Где-то, что-то услышал? Сообщил тебе, а я как твой единственный знакомый патрицианского рода непременно должен был узнать это. Отсюда единственно возможный вариант: ты знаешь что-то очень серьёзное, раз обратился к человеку, которого видел лишь раз в жизни.  <br/>Шерлок замолчал, а Джон удивлённо выдохнул. <br/>- Никогда прежде не встречал такого, как ты. Это было невероятно и, – Джон немного замялся. – я действительно хочу тебе рассказать кое-что. О твоём брате. Он задумал заговор против императора. <br/>Холмс внезапно вскочил и хлопнул себя по лбу, удивлённо воскликнув и схватив Джона за руку, потащил Ватсона к выходу, крикнув на ходу:<br/> -Теперь я  понимаю поведение Майкрофта, это случится уже сегодня. О, заносчивый глупец. <br/>***<br/>На Палатине  отпустили всех слуг,  неслыханное дело, но таков приказ императора. С ним остался, правда, верный Моран. Единственный, кого Мориарти подпускал близко к себе. <br/>- Ты готов на всё ради своего императора? – игриво спросил Мориарти. Голова Морана в это время находилась на его коленях, и первый с наслаждением перебирал короткие пряди волос своего любовника. <br/>- Я полностью твой.  – Моран прикрыл глаза, как будто бы от удовольствия. На самом деле мужчина боялся, что император разглядит в них ненависть. – Опять взяться за подушку? <br/>- Вроде того. – Мориарти уклонился от полного ответа. – Но сейчас я желаю, чтобы взялся за нечто более существенное.<br/>Император встал, а Моран откатился от него. Мориарти  жестоким взглядом приказал ему снять с него и себя одеяния. Моран понятливо улыбнулся. Внутренне он торжествовал. Давно  уже Мориарти не раскрывался перед ним. Чем больше он будет уязвим, тем больше шансов у воина. <br/>Когда Мориарти беспечно повернулся к нему спиной. Моран медленно достал заранее припрятанный  нож между подушек. Перед замахом он не колебался.<br/>Мориарти удивлённо развернулся, опускаясь на колени и с немым вопросом смотря на своего самого близкого человека. <br/>-Ты это заслужил! Я долго терпел коварность, разврат, я ревновал, бесился,  когда ты даже не дышал в мою сторону. Потом ты неожиданно приблизил меня к себе, но снова отталкивал.  Ты не достоин быть божеством, но вёл себя так, будто Юпитер лижет тебе пятки. – Моран нагнулся к нему и в последний раз с силой поцеловал когда-то желанные губы, прикусив нижнюю от злобы.  – Так  получай же своё.<br/>Перед последним решающим ударом уже в сердце, Мориарти криво улыбнулся и понимающе закрыл глаза. <br/>Моран молча наблюдал за тем, как подняли шум во дворце непонятно откуда взявшийся гарнизон преторианцев. Здесь же крутился один из сенаторов. Однако мужчина даже не тронулся из своего укрытия.  Ему было наплевать на то, как мимо него пронеслись солдаты, провозглашая какого-то нового императора. Уже на рассвете он покинет Рим и уедет в восточные провинции, туда, где он рос если не физически, то духом.</p><p>Эпилог. <br/>-Ты веришь в то, что это не Майкрофт всё же причастен к убийству Мориарти? <br/>- Джон, я знаю своего брата.  В противном случае он бы ни за что так не скрывался.<br/>Шерлок усмехнулся. Они стояли на пустынном берегу. Поблизости возился раб с небольшим судёнышком. Джон  разглядывал  обширную синюю гладь перед ними. Выдержат ли они переправу? Но по слухам за этим морем есть ещё, новые земли, которые не все подчинялись, между прочим, Римской империи. А Джон Ватсон любил опасности.<br/>- Только не говори, что он ссылает нас в Британь, дабы защитить.<br/>- По мнению Майкрофта, так и есть. Но когда мне требовалась защита с тех пор, как я познакомился с тобой? <br/>Шерлок весело подмигнул Джону, и оба римлянина направились искать свою судьбу на одном очень манящем острове.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>